


Safe House

by Shujinkakusama



Series: Jaspearlnet: Harbor [1]
Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Cabin Fic, Crossover, F/F, Fluff and Smut, Gundam Wing cameos, Lesbian Sex, Masturbation, Multi, Non-Human Genitalia, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Snowed In, Threesome - F/F/F, Vaginal Fingering, Voyeurism, two twosomes that overlap
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-05
Updated: 2016-08-10
Packaged: 2018-07-29 14:21:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 14,582
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7687828
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shujinkakusama/pseuds/Shujinkakusama
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jasper, Garnet, and Pearl end up snowed into a cabin equipped with a magic dampening field that saps their powers. With limited firewood and only so many blankets, there's only one, incredibly obvious solution to boredom and sexual frustration available. // PWP, Ye Olde Cabin Fic, smut, established Pearlnet, Jaspearlnet.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Snowed In

**Author's Note:**

> I got distracted writing some dirty porn for the last few days, oops.

This hadn’t gone according to plan.

 

Garnet had foreseen the possibility of an avalanche. She had foreseen finding Jasper. She had foreseen a sturdy cabin in the clearing they fought in. She had even foreseen Pearl pulling Jasper’s prone body inside, in the event that the avalanche actually happened. The possibility had been slim. Less than ten percent, if Garnet were being generous.

 

She hadn’t foreseen the enchanted obelisk _inside_ the cabin, providing the building’s primary means of support, which was presently stripping the three of them of their powers.

 

Luck was against them all, it seemed; everything that could go wrong on the mission had, short of Jasper actually _winning_ their battle. But the avalanche she’d caused hadn’t been much better. Especially as it had buried the cabin doors and windows. It was a miracle the cabin itself still stood.

 

“Garnet, something’s wrong,” Pearl whispered, eyes going wide with horror as a puff of steam left her lips. “My body, it’s—“

 

“Cold,” Garnet finished for her, removing her cracked visor. Her third eye was closed, as if asleep. “I didn’t see this coming. But it feels like we’re in some kind of dampening field.”

 

Pearl swore softly, looking around the nearly barren cabin worriedly. “What do we do?” she asked, in time for Jasper to stir.

 

“What the…?” the quartz soldier groaned, rolling into a sitting position.

 

“Pearl saved you,” Garnet said flatly, “From the avalanche _you_ caused _.”_

Jasper whipped around, then lurched, clutching her head as her vision swam. “Why…?”

 

Pearl bristled slightly, still equal parts horrified and mystified by the clouds of steam that left her mouth when she breathed. “Why would I want to dig your Gem out of the snow?”

 

“Our goal _was_ to bubble you,” Garnet said icily, “Since you won’t stop going after Steven.”

 

“Huh. You’re still calling Rose that?” Jasper growled, squinting. “What did you rotten Gems _do_ to me?”

 

“We’re in a dampening field,” Garnet said, sounding much surer of herself than she felt. “Seems like something in this cabin is affecting all of our powers.”

 

“What?!”

 

Jasper looked murderous; Pearl looked like she would be sick.

 

Garnet sighed. “I can’t see how long this’ll last. But until we get out of here, I think we should call a truce.”

 

“Fat chance,” Jasper snarled, getting to her feet unsteadily. “Nothing on this miserable rock would make me ally with any of you traitors.”

 

Pearl peeked between them uncertainly. “Let’s be reasonable!” she tried, “Jasper, Garnet, there’s no point in fighting. We’re buried under who knows how much snow, and we have no way out. Our best bet is to work together to find out why we don’t have our powers. We can fight once we’re out.”

 

“Of course a pathetic defect like you would suggest that,” Jasper snarled, earning a withering glare.

“Whatever you think of me, Jasper, are you really that thick-headed? Do you really want to fight and risk your body being destroyed in a field like this? You won’t be able to reform if we’re all powerless.”

 

That got Jasper to pause long enough for Garnet to step up beside Pearl, taking her hands. “You’re turning blue, Pearl,” Garnet said gently, “Let’s get a fire started, and we can figure things out from there.”

 

Pearl nodded, casting one last glare Jasper’s way before following Garnet toward the fireplace. The cabin’s layout was simple enough; a stone pillar at the center was the only anomaly in its design. It was a single room affair, with a curtained off bedroom with a cabinet likely for clothing, fireplace, and a good supply of wood for the stove. Garnet took to piling wood into the hearth while Pearl scoured about for matches.

 

Curiosity got the better of Jasper, and she joined them soon enough. “What are you doing?”

 

“If we can’t regulate our body temperatures, we’ll need a fire to keep us warm,” Garnet said simply, eyes on Pearl as she fumbled with the long matches she’d found. It took a few tries to light one without it snapping in hand, and Pearl reached into the fireplace to try to light the bark.

 

“Tch. Something you learned from those worthless humans?” Jasper asked, pushing wet hair away from her face. Their fight in the snow had left her worse for wear than she wanted to admit.

 

“Since we’ve got at least one to thank for our survival, I hardly think ‘worthless’ is appropriate,” Pearl quipped. She paused, glancing to Jasper. “You’re soaked.”

 

“I hadn’t noticed.”

 

Pearl rolled her eyes, rising unsteadily and catching Garnet’s hand for support on her way up. “I’ll look for towels.”

 

There weren’t any, likely because there was similarly no _shower_ , but Pearl returned with bedding. She offered Jasper the quilt and pretended not to notice the way the quartz soldier snatched it from her numb fingers. Instead, she took the comforter to Garnet, who was already warming her hands over the fire.

 

“Pearl, you might want to get out of your clothes,” Garnet said, earning a startled yelp from the smaller Gem. “You’re _not_ built for these temperatures… the chill might actually damage your body.”

 

“You’re transparent,” Jasper sneered. “And disgusting. Don’t think I don’t know what a pearl’s for. Out with a bang, eh?”

 

Color suffused Pearl’s pale cheeks at that, and she whirled, but Garnet spoke first. “Don’t be lewd,” she snarled, “Pearl is smaller than either of us; she might be able to fit the human clothing here. Either way, she’s less dressed than both of us, too.” She turned her attention on Pearl, running her fingers through her damp hair. “Leader’s orders. Go see if there’s anything you can wear in the drawers.”

 

Embarrassed, but unwilling to argue, Pearl nodded. She moved stiffly to the sectioned off bedroom area, drew the curtain for some privacy, and took to wriggling out of her soaked clothing. Her tunic fought her, and the shorts were hard to roll down, but she managed. Shivering, she rifled through the drawers, mostly packed with socks and long underwear that she couldn’t possibly fit into. Finally, she settled on elastic-banded pants that nearly fell off of her slim waist, and a turtleneck sweater that was less itchy against her hypersensitive skin than it looked.

 

She pulled jackets out for the others, although she didn’t think they would quite fit. Jasper was much bigger than most humans, but the ski jacket she had found _was_ quite large.

 

Pearl returned to two very unhappy Gems. Jasper had made some progress at drying her hair, and Garnet had somehow managed to remove the top part of her armor. The latter was sitting by the fire, with the blanket Pearl had given her, and the former…

 

Jasper stared long and hard at Pearl, then barked out a derisive laugh. “You look ridiculous,” she sneered, but the expression fell away when Pearl pressed some kind of ugly garment into her hands. “What _is_ this?”

 

“A jacket. To keep warm,” Pearl said, turning away from her again, finding Garnet’s side all over again. The Fusion regarded her, nodded minutely in approval, and swept her into her lap without a word, bundling the blanket around her, ignoring the jacket entirely. Strong arms found their way around Pearl’s narrow midsection, and Pearl sank back into Garnet’s warmth with a trembling sigh.

 

Jasper stared for a long time at the garment Pearl had handed her, and considered tossing it aside. But save for the warmth of the fire, she could still see her breath, could still feel the prickle of cold where her hair wanted to ice over, and she angrily shoved her arms through the sleeves, tearing the seams.

 

“Brute,” Pearl murmured, eyeing Jasper from under a half-lidded gaze.

 

“Do you want to fight? I’ll still crush you, I don’t care if I have to do it with my bare hands.”

 

“You’re in no condition,” Garnet pointed out, “You really don’t understand your own limits, do you?”

 

“A jasper doesn’t _have_ limits. We get things done. We—“

 

“Your lips are blue,” Pearl cut in, “You should really get by the fire. Stars, but you’re difficult. We’re having a truce, Jasper.”

 

“I never agreed to anything,” Jasper hissed. But it was mere moments before she joined them by the fire all the same, hesitantly reaching out her numb hands to warm up.

 

“Are you alright in your clothes, Garnet?” Pearl asked at length, “I’m sorry, I couldn’t find anything—“

 

“I’m fine. I’ll dry fast enough,” Garnet assured her, “I just want to keep _you_ warm.”

 

Jasper groaned, shooting a glare their way. “You’re disgusting,” she reiterated, “A pearl and a mixed Fusion in an illicit relationship.”

 

 _That_ brought color to Pearl’s cheeks, and Garnet grinned almost wolfishly. “And you’re jealous,” Garnet said, “Because _you’re_ single.”

 

“Garnet!”

 

“She’s not going to believe she’s wrong,” Garnet shrugged, absently slipping her fingers underneath Pearl’s borrowed turtleneck, where Jasper couldn’t see thanks to the comforter. Pearl squirmed in her lap, and Garnet spread a palm across her stomach, letting Ruby’s Gem rest where Pearl’s belly button would have been, if she’d had one.

 

Pearl’s cheeks blazed a brilliant blue, and she ducked her head. That wasn’t the problem.

 

The problem was what _else_ Jasper had been right about.

 

“I’m not jealous that you can bed a pearl,” Jasper sneered, “That’s what every Gem does with theirs back home.”

 

From the burning flush on Pearl’s cheeks, and the way she ducked her face, Jasper wasn’t lying. Garnet blinked, having been unaware of this particular Homeworld practice. She started to withdraw her hands from Pearl’s midsection, feeling guilty for embarrassing her, but the smaller Gem stopped her. Long fingers gripped Garnet’s hands tightly, and she again let her palms rest against her cool skin. “Pearl’s different,” Garnet said, voice low, “The rules on Earth are different.”

 

Pearl privately wished she could disappear into the downy comforter. She shrank back in Garnet’s lap, pretending to huddle for warmth. Her bare feet, at least, weren’t tingling from cold anymore.

 

“Being away from Homeworld doesn’t change a thing,” Jasper said, “I bet she’d still put out, just like any other pearl. She could probably use it, too. I bet it’s been a while since she got properly—“

 

“Drop it,” Garnet growled, feeling her cheeks flush. She didn’t want to hear anyone talking about Pearl like that, much less Jasper. “Before I knock your teeth out.”

 

“Thought we had a truce?” Jasper’s voice was mockingly sweet, a wicked grin on her striped face. Garnet wanted to slap her even more.

 

Pearl gripped Garnet’s hands, swallowing hard. Jasper wasn’t wrong, exactly. She and Garnet had only gotten involved fairly recently, and the past twenty years had been altogether devoid of… service… on her part. Rose Quartz had been the first—and last—Gem she’d engaged in that kind of thing with, outside of Nacre’s training, and that hardly counted; that had been eons ago, with other pearls.

 

“You’d have to earn it, here,” Pearl said abruptly, giving Jasper a flat stare. The words felt blasphemous, tasted bitter on her tongue. “I don’t think a brute like you would know what to do with a Gem like me, anyway. I’m way out of your league.”

 

Startlingly, Jasper laughed at that. “Not if you’re slumming around with an abomination like that,” she snickered, gesturing to Garnet. “If you’re so great on your back, prove it.”

 

“I’m not _proving_ _anything_ to the likes of you!”

 

“Don’t give her the satisfaction, Pearl,” Garnet murmured, squeezing her partner’s hands reassuringly. “She isn’t worth your time.”

 

Garnet was right, of course, but that didn’t help Pearl’s predicament any. She wanted to lash out. Wanted to fight, but knew better. She wasn’t about to prove herself by doing something as low as sleeping with Jasper to make her point, either, and no amount of goading would convince her otherwise.

 

“I know,” Pearl said, and then, daringly, she leaned up to press a soft kiss to the Fusion’s jaw. “The only one who deserves my time is you.”

 

Garnet’s mismatched eyes went wide at that, and it was her turn to flush. Pearl wasn’t typically forward, especially in front of others, and the strangeness of her behavior wasn’t lost on her. She swallowed hard. “Pearl…”

 

Garnet didn’t mean for her voice to drop an octave when she said her name, but the shiver that ran through Pearl’s body, pressed flush against hers, was nothing if not appreciative.

 

“Oh please,” Jasper sneered, “If you’re trying to make me jealous of your little affair, it’s not going to work.”

 

“I’d say it already has,” Pearl murmured slyly, “Garnet’s right, you know. You wouldn’t be so mad if you weren’t single. You seem like the type that can’t get a girlfriend.”

 

It was Jasper’s turn to flush—finally—but it was with anger. “I don’t _need_ a girlfriend,” she hissed, and the wicked smile was back again. “Besides, there are enough pearls whoring it up in the outer ring—I’ve had my fill of tramps just like you. Plenty of Era One pearls got thrown out after that little stunt you pulled with Rose Quartz.”

 

What little color was in Pearl’s face drained at the thought—surely her sisters weren’t among those, given the Gems they belonged to, but she could hardly bear to think about it. She curled in on herself, long legs disappearing under the comforter entirely. The icy feeling in her chest had nothing to do with the weather, or the loss of her ability to adjust her body temperature at will.

 

“Enough,” Garnet said, voice stern, eyes narrowed on Jasper’s face. “We’re done with this topic. Permanently.”

 

“Sure we are,” Jasper shrugged her massive shoulders, further straining the seams of her jacket. “Maybe your little pet pearl shouldn’t start fights she can’t finish.”

 

Garnet felt a sharp tug at the core of her being at that, and she growled low in her throat, holding Pearl more tightly. If she let Jasper goad her into breaking apart, Garnet wasn’t sure what she would—or even could—do; inside the dampening field, it was a miracle she was still Fused at all. “She’s not a pet,” she snarled, “And you’ll do well to remember that once we can get out of here, the truce we have _will_ be over. I’ll rip out your Gem myself if you don’t shut your mouth about Pearl.”

 

In light of her earlier defeat, Jasper was willing to drop it… for now. Still, she took great pleasure in having finished the argument on her terms, before the Fusion butted in.

 

Even if all this talk of what pearls were for _was_ a little arousing.

 

She wasn’t even bad to look at. Some part of Jasper expected the Terrifying Renegade to have been seriously defective, perhaps ugly. But Pearl was traditionally attractive, right down to the ridiculous bow and shine of her Gem. More than that, she was a spectacular fighter, even if Jasper was loathe to admit it. She was the whole package, and perhaps more—after all, she’d belonged to Rose Quartz. That ought to mean she was quite capable when it came to pleasuring bigger Gems.

 

Jasper wondered about that. About whether that sharp tongue Pearl had could be put to better use. She would look good between her thighs, Jasper decided, especially since doing some proper service would shut her up for more than a minute.

 

She shifted uncomfortably, feeling arousal pooling in her groin. Now wasn’t the time to think about that. Neither was it the time to think about that insufferable Fusion, whether she would be party to something so salacious. She would look much better bent over, without the jumpsuit. It would only be fair of her to share the pearl, after all, if it came down to it.

 

“I know something that would keep us all warm,” Jasper drawled lazily, “Might even solidify this ‘truce’ nonsense.”

 

Garnet didn’t like her tone any more than Pearl did. “No,” she said flatly.

 

“You don’t even know what I was going to say,” Jasper scoffed.

 

“I don’t need my future vision to take a guess,” Garnet said. “The answer’s no. Wipe that smug look off your face.” She paused. “And close your legs while you’re at it. Neither of us is interested in seeing you enjoy yourself at Pearl’s expense.”

 

To the Crystal Gems’ mutual surprise, Jasper crossed her legs, looking away with a sound of dissatisfaction. “It’s your own faults. Flaunting like that. It doesn’t have to be anything _but_ enjoyable,” she grumbled, “Even I’m not that kind of monster.”

 

“What are you suggesting?” Garnet asked, visibly affronted on Pearl’s behalf. The smaller Gem peeked out of her blanket cocoon, robin’s egg blue eyes round and wide.

 

“Look, it’s…” Jasper groaned, pushing her damp hair out of her eyes. “It’s hot, is all. The idea of doing both of you. Especially the pearl. And we’re all stuck in here anyway. It’s what any quartz would suggest, so stop looking at me like I’m crazy.”


	2. With Benefits

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things get heated once everyone agrees to get down to business.

Pearl stared for several seconds before a blush exploded across her cheekbones, and the spectacular noise of shock that left her half open mouth only made Jasper want her more.

 

“Ja- _Jasper_!”

 

“Not changing my mind by screaming my name like that,” Jasper pointed out.

 

Everything about her tone suggested that she was serious.

 

Pearl spluttered uselessly, flushed a brilliant blue. “We—we were literally fighting you _to the death_ not an hour ago!”

 

“And?”

 

“We’re enemies!”

 

“ _And_?”

 

“You split Garnet when we first met!”

 

“ _And_?” Jasper drew the word out this time. “That’s in the past. We’re having a truce, aren’t we? Do you honestly expect me to sit and watch you cuddle up together until the snow melts?”

 

She had a point.

 

“You’ve been incredibly disrespectful up to this point,” Garnet said slowly, holding Pearl just a little tighter, unwilling to relinquish her partner. In her lap, Pearl pushed back, fingers ghosting over the backs of Garnet’s hands. The Fusion paused, then, in a move that surprised both of her companions, said; “But it’s Pearl’s call.”

 

“Garnet!?”

 

“You’re letting the pearl decide?” Jasper asked, incredulous.

 

“Of course,” Garnet said, brushing her thumb along Pearl’s ribs and earning a delectable shiver for her efforts. “There are a number of ways this can go, but they all depend on what Pearl is willing to do. Two, or three, or none of us will be getting any tonight.”

 

Pearl looked up at her partner, startled, wide-eyed and embarrassed beyond measure. “Garnet, are you… are you sure?”

 

“Only if you are,” Garnet said firmly, cupping her chin in hand and leaning in close enough that their breath mingled. “You’re in complete control of this. And whatever you decide, I’ll be behind you entirely.”

 

“B-but…” Pearl started to protest, trailing off when she realized that she had nothing to argue _with_. The idea wasn’t awful. In all actuality, Jasper’s relentless—was it flirting? Pearl couldn’t tell with quartzes— _behavior_ had been somewhat arousing. Coupled with the wonderful feeling of Garnet’s hands underneath her shirt, Pearl wasn’t entirely sure how she would find the strength to say no.

 

“And Jasper’s right; we’d definitely keep warm doing this.”

 

“But we’ve never…”

 

Garnet leaned in for a kiss, firm and certain and guaranteed to put Pearl’s worries to rest. After over five thousand years, it was easy enough to guess at Pearl’s insecurities before she got around to voicing them outright. The kiss was drawn out, but chaste; all lips and no hint of tongue at all, and when Garnet did pull back, Pearl’s flush had crept down her neck and disappeared under the ugly green turtleneck she’d found.

 

“I can share you for one night,” Garnet assured her, “There’re plenty of firsts left in our future.”

 

“First?” Jasper interjected, brows knit together in confusion. “You mean you haven’t—what do you backwards Gems _do_ on this mud ball?”

 

“Protect it…?” Pearl raised a questioning eyebrow, momentarily distracted from her embarrassment by the question. “We only just got involved… recently. It’s not as though we’ve had time for…” here she coughed delicately, flushing anew. “…matters.”

 

“Matters,” Jasper repeated flatly, “You can’t even call it what it is? _Sex_? Are you that prudish? What kind of pearl _are_ you?”

 

“One who doesn’t do that kind of thing!” Pearl huffed, steam rising from her lips, “This isn’t Homeworld! I was only ever with Rose Quartz before this, and Garnet and I were taking it _slow_ , and then you come along—“

 

“Shh,” Garnet said soothingly, drawing Pearl back against her ample chest, hands spread across her slim torso, fingertips just barely brushing over her taught nipples. Pearl let out a startled squeak, high and reedy, and without meaning to, she arched perfectly into Garnet’s hands. Her movement was enough to loose the blanket, exposing the two of them to Jasper’s scrutiny.

 

Jasper raised an eyebrow at the sight before her, of Pearl perched between Garnet’s legs, knees together, shirt bunched up half way, exposing her pale torso. “Taking it slow,” she repeated, but this time, she grinned wickedly. The quartz soldier tugged the torn sleeves of her jacket, freeing her bare arms and discarding the padded fabric like it was nothing.

 

“Are we going to ‘take it slow’ tonight… Pearl?”

 

It was the first time she’d treated the alabaster Gem as if her name were more than that of a common object, and Pearl squeaked, heat blooming in her face all over again. Blue eyes searched Garnet’s face for apprehension, found none, and she swallowed hard, coming to her decision.

 

“Yes,” she murmured, sounding uncertain, voice small. “I… yes. I-I’d like that.”

 

Taking it slow didn’t go as planned, either.

 

Jasper was not the type of Gem gifted with patience, but she moved forward on her hands and knees, crawling to settle in front of Pearl, settling a hand uncomfortably close to the space between her thighs and edging her knees apart. Pearl might have started to protest, but Jasper took hold of her shirt, hiking it up further in so doing, and tugged her forward into a rough kiss. It was sloppy; Jasper wasn’t refined or hesitant, but all the same, Pearl quickly found herself giving in, allowing Jasper to map out her mouth with her tongue without more than a whimper of pleasure.

 

Smaller hands reached up to tangle in Jasper’s wild hair, a clear signal that she was enjoying this; and Garnet let out a sigh of relief at that. She had worried, a little, that this choice would be disastrous, but…

 

Without Pearl’s hands to deter her, Garnet smiled smugly, leaning to press a kiss to the side of Pearl’s exposed neck, letting her fingers roam over Pearl’s chest, gently running circles around her nipples, erect from the cold, and Pearl gasped into Jasper’s kiss, eyes fluttering shut. Still, she leaned into Garnet’s touch wantonly, arching her back beautifully, and Garnet was sure nothing in the universe could compare to the lithe Gem she held now.

 

When Pearl pulled back with a ragged gasp, chest heaving, lungs desperate for air they didn’t normally need, Jasper took the opportunity to attack the opposite side of her neck, with teeth and tongue and bites that broke into her pristine skin and drew blue to the surface. Pearl groaned helplessly, merrily trapped between two bigger Gems, and she tipped her head back to grant better access. The contrast between Jasper and Garnet was impossible to miss, almost unbearable in its intensity.

 

The chill of the air against her exposed skin was a stark contrast to the heat building in her core, and the other two wordlessly divested her of her turtleneck, tugging it over her head without preamble. Jasper tossed it aside without a thought for where it landed, and Pearl instinctively tried to tuck her arms against her sides, tried to cover her small breasts with her hands. Garnet drew her palms away, lacing their fingers.

 

“Don’t hide,” Garnet whispered silkily, close to Pearl’s ear, and the smaller Gem shuddered, well aware that Jasper was appraising her with very different eyes than Garnet did. To Jasper, she must have been a disappointing specimen, small and bony and with barely any breasts to speak of—not all pearls were built this way, but her sisters’ Gem placement practically required it. She’d been the only one with a Gem anywhere but her chest.

 

To her surprise, Jasper spoke, and when she did it was in a low, warm rumble. “Very nice,” she purred, dragging her claws gently down Pearl’s torso, leaving the faintest welts in their wake. Blue bloomed under her skin, and Pearl squeaked as Jasper’s fingers hooked into the waistband of her borrowed pants.

 

“You took off the shorts, right?” Jasper asked, and Pearl barely managed a nod, though Garnet returning her attention to the base of her jaw might have been partially responsible for that. Pearl was panting already, cheeks stained a deep blue, and even the warmth of the fire couldn’t compare to the feeling of Jasper’s fingers edging her pants lower, tugging coyly at the elastic. “Do you want these off, too?”

 

“I—“

 

“Not yet,” Garnet said, earning two pairs of eyes on her; shocked blue and suspicious gold. The Fusion shook her head. “She’ll get cold. Besides…” she squeezed Pearl’s hands gently, then drew her fingers along the insides of Pearl’s wrists, up to her elbows. “There’s a lot to take in already. Don’t you think, Jasper?”

 

Jasper stared for a long moment, then matched her grin, drawing away. “You know, Fusion…”

 

“Garnet,” the Crystal Gems chorused, correcting her.

 

Jasper rolled her eyes. “Garnet, then,” she said, as if the correction was meaningless. The quartz soldier took one of Pearl’s hands, daringly nibbling on the soft expanse of the underside of her wrist, and Pearl squealed. “You might be on to something. There are th—two of us. Might as well be thorough. Get this pearl ready for a long night.”

 

“Ooh!” Pearl squeaked, “I-I don’t know if I—“

 

“You can handle us,” Garnet purred, leaning in for a kiss that left Pearl seeing stars behind her eyelids. Her pupils were dilated, eyes impossibly wide, and her partner laughed. “But if you do decide against it, we’ll stop. _Right_ , Jasper?”

 

“Obviously,” Jasper scoffed, looking up from the hickey she was making in the crook of Pearl’s arm. Even if the pearl wasn’t hers, she would damn well claim as much of her as she could. “I already told you, I’m not that kind of monster. If she wants out, we stop. I can take care of myself.” She paused, then grinned. “Or I could take care of you. Show you how it’s done. You could return the favor.”

 

“I’m quite knowledgeable,” Garnet said, turning her attention back to Pearl, this time cupping her face in hand. “But, again, I won’t do anything Pearl doesn’t want.”

 

“That goes without saying,” Jasper sneered, rolling her eyes. “Stars, you Gems have a low opinion of quartzes.”

 

“That’s not it,” Pearl said, almost apologetically, and to Jasper’s surprise, she pressed a kiss to her mouth, barely nibbling her lower lip between her teeth. It was soft, and brief, and Jasper had never considered that simple contact like that—from a pearl, no less—could go straight to her groin with the intensity of a supernova.

 

Jasper swore when Pearl pulled away, feeling her cheeks flush. “How did you—?”

 

“Practice,” Pearl murmured triumphantly, and Jasper met her lips to ‘practice’ some more.

 

Pearl fell into the kiss easily; it wasn’t untrue that pearls were used for such things back on Homeworld, or even that they were known to be good at it. Nacre had trained her, along with her sisters, along with countless pearls before and after in the ways of lovemaking—it was hard to program into a Gem’s makeup, unlike cleaning or standing still. But Pearl had taken those lessons to heart, even if Rose Quartz had taught her many, many more on Earth. Technique was passed on through hands on experience, through lingering kisses and other means of mouth.

 

Kissing wasn’t the only thing she’d learned, but it was hard to think with Garnet peppering her own kisses down Pearl’s exposed, bony spine. It was an excellent distraction, rising goose bumps along Pearl’s skin where kisses had been.

 

Garnet found a particularly receptive spot, somewhere on Pearl’s mid-back, that made her shiver so violently that she broke her kiss with Jasper to cry out. Seeing her opportunity, Jasper went after Pearl’s exposed collarbones, pressing the palm of her hand between Pearl’s thighs.

 

Pearl yelped, squirming between the two bigger Gems helplessly—and really, she could think of nothing that would be more exhilarating, more erotic, than being pinned between Garnet and another Gem, even when that other Gem was Jasper.

 

Not that Jasper was half bad, even if she was absolutely a brute. If nothing else, she was absolutely nothing like Rose Quartz, and for that Pearl was thankful. She was hard edges and rough kisses, and a faint smell of home that the sea hadn’t managed to wash away.

 

“Ow, ow!” Pearl squeaked, “Jasper, don’t be so rough!”

 

“I’m _not_ ,” Jasper insisted, drawing away from the sizeable purple and blue bruise she’d drawn up with her mouth, where Pearl’s sternum met her collarbone, already littered with marks and bites. Still, she tried pressing a kiss to the ugly mark by way of apology. “You pearls are so fussy.”

 

“You quartzes are brutes,” Garnet said dryly, “Try being gentle. The results are worth it.”

 

“Have you even done _anything_ since we started?” Jasper asked leaning over Pearl’s shoulder to get up into Garnet’s face. The Fusion’s eyes shone with amusement, and she pressed a quick peck to her former enemy’s Gem, causing her to recoil.

 

“Hey!”

 

Garnet’s smile was saccharine sweet, and instead of replying, she simply replaced Jasper’s hand between Pearl’s legs with her own. “I’m doing plenty,” she declared, very deliberately pressing her digits against Pearl’s heat, through her clothes, and this earned a melodious whine from the smaller Gem, reedy and sweet, and Jasper didn’t think she could’ve been more eager to plunge into Pearl with more than just her fingers or tongue—

 

And then it dawned on her.

 

None of them could shapeshift.

 


	3. Ravishing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Jasper and Garnet take care of Pearl the old fashioned way.

Jasper’s eyes went wide at the realization; she didn’t often wander around with external anatomy simply _waiting_ to be attacked by an enemy. She didn’t often shift a dick until it was actually necessary, and from the two Crystal Gems’ usual uniforms, she didn’t think they did, either.

 

“Hold on, how are we doing this?” Jasper snapped, annoyed at herself for having forgotten the magic that had landed them all here in the first place. Garnet paused, and Pearl squirmed against her fingers for more friction, desperate for contact. Her small hands gripped Garnet’s knees for extra purchase, legs spread wide, and through the gray material of her pants a wet stain was spreading across the fabric.

 

“What d’you mean?” Garnet asked lazily, strumming her fingers along Pearl’s pants and seeking her prize through cloth. Pearl jerked into her hand with a cry. “Are you out of ideas already?”

 

“Do _you_ have a plan on how to fuck her with nothing but your fingers?” Jasper snapped, annoyed, and Pearl could have invented several new shades of blue with her blush.

 

“Do you want to sit back and watch?” Garnet asked, raising an eyebrow. “I’m confident I can do it, but if _you’re_ suddenly unsure…”

 

“She’s a pearl! They’re deeper than your arm! Everybody knows you need a massive dick to satisfy—“

 

“Jasper!” Pearl groaned, hiding her face. “ _Please_ stop talking like that! You don’t know that about me!”

 

Garnet’s hand stilled, but briefly, and she worried that her banter with the quartz soldier might have ruined the mood. But curiosity was there, too; it had never occurred to her that Pearl might be into that kind of thing. Ruby and Sapphire weren’t, not particularly, though they had experimented… But with no powers to speak of, it was a possibility for another encounter.

 

Jasper was quiet for a few moments. And then, to Pearl’s shock, she said; “I’m sorry to assume. It’s just what I’m used to.”

 

Wide blue eyes peeked out from between her fingers, and Pearl stared, then managed a minute nod. “It’s fine,” she murmured, “You… you couldn’t know.” Pearl paused, cheeks burning. “I’m ah… not very deep, actually. Down there. I’m fine without.”

 

“Then how are we supposed to get you off!?” Jasper demanded, confused beyond measure. “Isn’t that the entire point?”

 

“Oh, stars…!”

 

Behind her, Garnet chuckled, sliding her hands around Pearl’s slim hips and hooking her thumbs into the waistband deftly, as if this were something she’d done a thousand times before, rather than something she would like to do at least that many times in the future. “First, off with these,” Garnet’s voice was a low rumble in Pearl’s ear, and she pushed herself up obediently, letting Garnet roll the borrowed pants down to her knees without resistance. The cool air on her soaked nethers made her shudder, and Jasper finished the job for the both of them, carefully tugging the pants away, hoisting Pearl’s legs up high to get a look at her intended prize.

 

Pearl was quite the specimen, in Jasper’s opinion; the powder blue folds of her labia quickly gave way to a lovely, rich lavender, and Jasper was quite certain that if there had been more depth—Pearl wasn’t kidding about it being a shallow orifice; Jasper wondered if she could fit even one full finger inside, and fully intended to find out—that the same sunset pink of her hair would have been the next color it bled into.

 

“Now _that_ is a pretty little pussy,” Jasper said, whistling low. Pearl flailed, kicking her in the jaw just hard enough to knock her back a few inches. “Hey!”

 

“Oh stars!” Pearl squeaked, pushing her knees together in her embarrassment. Garnet let her, resting her gloved hands on the smaller Gem’s thighs. Pearl’s hands flew to her mouth. “I-I’m sorry!”

 

“Give a pearl a compliment…” Jasper muttered, rubbing her jaw. It stung, but just barely.

 

“I hardly think that’s complimentary!”

 

“What, should I call it a flower? A clam?” Jasper asked, and Pearl was too ashamed to guess whether she was serious. She certainly sounded it. “Take the compliment. It’s pretty.”

 

To prove her sincerity, Jasper reached past Pearl’s crossed ankles, daringly swiping her thumb up along Pearl’s entrance, earning a shrill squeal from her soon-to-be lover. “Shame you’re hiding it from us, though, Pearl.”

 

“I-I…”

 

“For once, she’s right,” Garnet said, gently coaxing Pearl’s knees apart, spreading her legs wide for Jasper to see in the firelight. Pearl unhooked her ankles, whimpering in her embarrassment as Jasper leaned in to inspect closer, spreading her slick to her thigh. Shallow or not, she was certainly as ready as any pearl back on Homeworld. With the quartz soldier’s broad shoulders between Pearl’s spread knees, Garnet could safely remove her hands, instead focusing her attention elsewhere; in this case, back up to massage Pearl’s neglected breasts, earning a throaty moan.

 

When Jasper had the audacity to _lick_ her, Pearl nearly screamed—the sensation was long forgotten, and deeply pleasurable, but not at all what she had expected with her thoughts elsewhere. Jasper smirked against her skin, drawing back to lick her lips. “You taste good, too, Pearl,” she purred, “Really sweet.”

 

If she hadn’t been thoroughly distracted by Garnet’s assault on her breasts, Pearl might have protested. She didn’t want to think about her own taste, although she supposed it made sense that Jasper wouldn’t be able to simply _smell_ her like any other Gem.

 

Garnet smiled into Pearl’s bare shoulder, enjoying what she could see of her vantage point. Pearl was beautiful, even being driven to the brink by someone else. “Hips up,” Garnet instructed on a hunch, and Pearl obliged without thinking about the request. Jasper grasped her behind, readjusting Pearl’s legs to rest on her shoulders. The orange Gem applied lips and tongue to Pearl’s shallow heat, careful to resist the urge to nip at her soft folds. She probed Pearl’s entrance with her tongue and was rewarded with a beautiful cry of pleasure.

 

Pearl’s hands found Jasper’s hair, and though she didn’t mean to pull, the tugging at her scalp sent a shock of pleasure straight to Jasper’s groin. She grunted, then, on a whim, moved her attention to Pearl’s clitoris, swirling her tongue in neat circles, flickering against the bundle of nerves until the Gem before her was trembling all over.

 

“I-I can’t…!” Pearl gasped out, voice reedy and wavering, and she tried to curl in on herself, but Garnet’s hands on her chest kept her upright. Face flushed, breath coming so quickly that she thought she’d hyperventilate, Pearl was certain Jasper would finish her off right then and there. Years of deliberately avoiding this sort of behavior had made her body all too ready, and between Jasper’s tongue and Garnet’s skilled hands, Pearl didn’t stand a chance. “Oh—oh stars— _please…_!”

 

She was _sorely_ disappointed when Jasper drew away, grinning triumphantly, lips glistening with Pearl’s slick. “Please?” Jasper drawled lazily, pressing her thumbs into Pearl’s thighs, making her tremble even more. “Please _what_ , Pearl?”

 

“ _Jasper_!”

 

“That’s my name,” Jasper grinned wolfishly, “I like the way you say it.”

 

Pearl whimpered as even Garnet’s hands stilled around her breasts, Gems pressed firmly against her hypersensitive skin. She could feel the innate chill of Sapphire’s in Garnet’s right hand, and the warmth from Ruby’s Gem over her heart was divine, but it wasn’t enough to finish her. “Please…” she panted, “Don’t stop…”

 

Jasper hummed, meeting Garnet’s gaze with half lidded eyes. She had no real interest in the Fusion’s inclusion, but at the same time, she wanted to draw this out. Pearl’s shaking hands in her hair weren’t just a testament to her ability to give head, after all; it was their combined efforts that were bringing the Terrifying Renegade undone.

 

In that, at least, the Fusion had been remarkably useful.

 

“Do you want me to finish you off, Pearl?” Jasper asked silkily, taking the opportunity to nibble at the inside of her thigh, sparing no pretense as she drew up a massive hickey there, to match the ones higher up. “You’ll need to say so.”

 

“Or…” Garnet started, giving Pearl’s nipples a teasing squeeze that made her yelp. “I could finish you. Would you like that?”

 

“What?” Jasper demanded, “I never said I was finished.”

 

“It’s up to Pearl…” Garnet nearly sang, pressing soft kisses behind Pearl’s ear and down the unmarred side of her neck.

 

The smaller Gem whined, squirming. Jasper’s hot breath against her skin was driving her crazy, and Garnet’s teasing was no better. “Please!” she begged, tugging hard on Jasper’s wild mane, still damp from being in the snow earlier. “Either of you, _both_ of you! Just please…!”

 

Jasper wished bitterly that she could shift a dick right now, even if Pearl’s tight heat wasn’t deep enough to accommodate her usual girth. “Shit,” she hissed, feeling her cheeks heat at Pearl’s begging. She glanced to Garnet again. “Is she always this hot?”

 

Garnet hummed against Pearl’s throat in thought, running her thumbs deliberately over her breasts, circling her areolas deftly. Pearl’s breathing was ragged, and if Jasper hadn’t had her hips in a vice grip she might have been able to do something about her desperation. Truthfully, she had never had the opportunity to get this far, or to see Pearl so close to coming undone—and while she would never admit it to Jasper, she wasn’t certain she could have gotten her to this point without help.

 

Not that it would matter once they got out again.

 

Jasper was a one-time thing.

 

“Always,” Garnet affirmed. Pearl managed to glance back at her and was rewarded with a heart-stopping smile.

 

Pearl twisted enough in Garnet’s hold to kiss her soundly, withdrawing a hand from Jasper’s hair to instead pull her partner in close. Turning her neck hurt some; Jasper’s earlier assault on her left side stung where she’d broken the skin, but that sting brought back memories that were more than a little pleasurable to think back on. The smaller Gem angled her head just slightly, applying the same technique she’d used earlier on Garnet this time, and the Fusion returned the kiss, tracing Pearl’s lips with her tongue before slipping it inside to reclaim what was rightfully hers.

 

Jasper watched with interest, feeling the slightest burn of jealousy at the display before her. The two Gems before her were breathtakingly beautiful, perfectly complimentary, and the fact that they shared something she couldn’t have burned.

 

Maybe she was upset with being single.

 

Not that it mattered. Idly, she began to stroke around Pearl’s entrance with her thumbs, big hands easily encircling her narrow thighs. This was a one-time thing, no matter how beautifully Pearl called her name, or how intoxicating the little rebel Gem tasted. Pearl’s hips bucked into her touch, and Jasper grinned, glad to have stolen some of her focus.

 

Now, for the rest.

 

Pearl parted from the kiss with a startled cry at the feeling of something much more solid than Jasper’s tongue entering her, and a glance down confirmed that it was the quartz’s index finger. She only made it to the second knuckle before Jasper stopped, perplexed, and she curled her finger slightly, searchingly, mindful of her claw. She found what she was looking for before Pearl could protest; a soft mound of flesh that made Pearl keen in pleasure.

 

“Don’t forget about me,” Jasper said warningly, ghosting her thumb over Pearl’s clit; the alabaster Gem swore she saw stars, and her head fell back against Garnet’s shoulder with a helpless moan.

 

“I—ah!—I _didn’t_ ,” Pearl gasped breezily, rocking back against Jasper’s fingers, desperate for more contact, even if she was already quite filled. For her efforts, Jasper turned her hand slightly, withdrawing most of her finger before plunging in again. Pearl cried out, and Garnet had to use both hands to steady her, holding her smaller lover up while Jasper made short work of her with one hand. Pearl clung to Garnet’s neck for added support, choking out Jasper’s name as her Gem briefly glowed when she came all over the quartz’s hand.

 

Jasper’s heart skipped several beats, and when Pearl looked slightly more coherent, coming down from her orgasm with help from Garnet whispering sweet nothings in her ear, the orange Gem withdrew her finger, shrugging Pearl’s legs off of her shoulders. The little pearl slumped down gracelessly; her knees felt like jelly, and the world could have been on fire and she wouldn’t have known better from the way every part of her body was occupied with tingling. Jasper paused for a moment, considering, and then pressed against her bodily, meeting startled blue eyes with gold before dipping down for a kiss, softer than the ones they had shared before.

 

Pearl was startled by the gentleness in Jasper’s kiss, but grateful and incredibly receptive. She groaned gratefully against the quartz’s lips, earning a gentle nip that miraculously didn’t break the skin, and Pearl tried blearily to kiss back properly.

 

There wasn’t much technique on her end, and Jasper drew away, amused rather than disappointed. Pearl’s pupils seemed to overtake her lovely blue eyes, and Jasper brushed a thumb along the curve of her cheek.

 

“Stars…” Pearl whispered breathlessly, “I-I don’t… that was… _wow_.”

 

When Jasper smiled there was nothing but pride, and she leaned in to whisper; “ _Practice_ ,” teasingly. She was surprised to be rewarded by a giggle from her lover, and when small hands drew her down for a sweet embrace, the quartz wasn’t actually sure what to do with her hands, which suddenly felt too big for the task. Fucking the pearl with her finger had been one thing, but being affectionate afterwards was another matter entirely.

 

Garnet didn’t seem to mind terribly; she had been fleetingly jealous of the way Pearl called Jasper’s name, of Jasper being the one to finish what they’d started, but knew with absolute certainty that her name tumbling from her partner’s lips would be equally erotic. And really, what mattered was that Pearl had enjoyed herself. Thoroughly, from the looks of the mess she’d made.

 

“We should get you cleaned up, Pearl,” Garnet said softly, slipping a gloved hand between Pearl’s thighs. She was still wet—unsurprisingly, given how violently she had come just moments before—but Garnet _was_ surprised when Pearl squirmed against her hand, seeking contact.

 

Mismatched eyes blinked in surprise, and Garnet peered down at Pearl, who was still blushing, despite having her face buried in the sweep of Jasper’s neck. “You want more?” she asked softly, wholly impressed. She wasn’t sure that she, herself, would have been up for another round so quickly.

 

“She’s a _pearl_. They’re supposed to have stamina for this,” Jasper said, detangling herself from Pearl’s embrace to withdraw, earning a disappointed whimper. The quartz shook her head. “I’m getting out of this… clothes, before we do anything else. Unless you’re steady enough to help?”

 

Pearl wasn’t, but she wanted to try.


	4. Self-Love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Garnet gets a little sidetracked.

Garnet withdrew her fingers, instead steadying Pearl as she pushed herself upright, admiring the dancer’s sway as she got to her knees unsteadily. Astonishingly, Jasper gave her an appraising look as she tore the remains of her jacket off, stuffing flying everywhere, then—almost sheepishly—motioned for Pearl to help her.

 

Her uniform was still damp on one side, stuck to her hair and skin, and Pearl’s deft fingers had to work against the way Jasper’s clothing was molded to her perfect skin to divest her of her uniform. Jasper was fumbling to get out of the clingy material, quickly growing frustrated.

 

“Don’t just rip it off, Jasper,” Garnet cautioned, “Who knows how long we’ll be here?”

 

“You don’t have to remind me,” Jasper said, but her voice was less sour than it had been earlier, and Pearl’s small hands felt like heaven against her too-warm skin. Maybe that was why.

 

She managed to get mostly out of the one piece without destroying it, at least, and Pearl helping her out of her boots had to be one of the hottest things Jasper had seen yet. With a little more distance between them, Jasper could appreciate the firelight dancing off of Pearl’s pale alabaster skin, the way her soft pink hair practically glowed. Every bite and hickey she had left earlier was still plainly visible—even with their innate abilities to heal quickly, some would be there for days yet—and Jasper took immense pride in that.

 

“Oh!” Pearl squeaked, catching sight of Jasper’s glistening heat as she finished tugging away the bottom half of her uniform. Where her anatomy was mostly external, Jasper’s appeared to be much more closed off—fitting, Pearl thought distantly—but there was no doubt that she was at least as turned on as Pearl had been. Slick coated her thighs, and the inside of her suit, and Pearl didn’t think she’d ever seen so much in her life. Her cheeks flushed. “W-well then…”

 

“What?” Jasper snapped defensively, feeling color rise to her own cheeks as well. “Is there a _problem_?”

 

“Not at all!” Pearl insisted, shaking her head. “I-I just… _wow_.”

 

“You look like you finished already,” Garnet pointed out, “Is that… normal, among quartzes?”

 

“Why wouldn’t it be?!”

 

Garnet raised her hands in a gesture of appeal, briefly releasing Pearl to do so. “Never been with a quartz,” she pointed out, reaching out to steady Pearl’s hips before she could lose her balance again. Pearl, in her embarrassment, finished folding Jasper’s unitard without looking away from the bigger Gem.

 

The redness in Jasper’s cheeks faded, but only slightly. She didn’t much care to know Garnet’s sexual history, and she wasn’t ashamed of her own. Still, something was oddly thrilling about getting to show herself off, her _raw_ form, the one she’d come from the ground with. Jasper was nothing if not proud of herself, from her sizeable bust, to her comparably trim waist, to her chiseled thighs. She was an exemplary quartz soldier, and if she were the first Garnet had seen, she would damn well make sure the Fusion knew that she was perfect.

 

Pearl took it upon herself to maintain peace between her two lovers, closing the distance between herself and Jasper for a lingering kiss.

 

“You’re lovely,” Pearl assured her, and somehow that word, that simple compliment, had Jasper’s face burning tomato red. The alabaster Gem smiled, tracing the stripe along Jasper’s cheekbone with her fingertips.

 

“Even if we’re enemies?” Jasper challenged, genuinely curious and unsure of why the answer mattered so. But somehow, it did.

 

“Right now we’re not. But… yes, even then,” Pearl said firmly, and behind her, Garnet nodded in agreement. Pearl sealed the topic with another kiss, and Jasper let her, reaching to pull Pearl against her by her arms. Pearl squeaked into her mouth, granting Jasper the access she’d wanted, acquiescing to another sloppy kiss that threatened to overwhelm her senses. Small, pale hands found Jasper’s breasts, and she explored their curves without breaking the kiss. Jasper groaned as dainty fingers caressed her nipples, nipping at Pearl’s lips.

 

“More,” Jasper groaned, barely breaking the kiss to breathe, and Pearl obliged, massaging her breasts with growing certainty. Rather than pull back again, Jasper leaned into her. The feather soft touch of Pearl’s fingers against her fire-warmed skin went straight to her groin, and Jasper couldn’t take much of it.

 

Garnet watched through half-lidded eyes as the two made out, much more interested to see her partner enjoying herself than their adversary. Even if it was a temporary thing, even if Jasper were going to be the enemy again tomorrow—for now, they could indulge.

 

While her partners were occupied, Garnet slipped out of her own jumpsuit, down to nothing. She put the garment aside, leaning back to enjoy the show.

 

Thoroughly.

 

Given the circumstances, Garnet saw no reason to hide her actions, and she wasn’t ashamed or afraid of her own body. Quite contrary, she indulged in pleasuring herself more often than the others might have realized, if they ever wondered. It was hard not to; she was a perfect blend of her components, with killer curves that weren’t entirely practical for battle, and the strength to ignore practicality. Garnet was sometimes awed by her own form, even more cohesive now than ever.

 

And perfectly receptive to a little self-love, now and again.

 

Practiced fingers traced languid, nonsensical shapes down her open thighs, on their way to her core. Garnet tore her gaze away from Pearl—who had ended up pulled on top of Jasper, with a striped thigh parting her legs just so, giving Garnet quite the view—in favor of paying attention to her own needs. It was a rare chance, after all; normally, in the Temple, there was the ever-present risk of Amethyst hearing her, or happening upon whatever secluded area she deigned to enjoy herself in. Pearl rarely explored, or else she might have had the chance to catch her at this, too—her future vision didn’t account for unexpected outcomes; she had to look.

 

Right now, she didn’t know what, exactly, the future held. It was strangely refreshing to be left in the dark.

 

But she did know where to tease and prod inside herself to get the best reaction, when to thumb along her clit and what thoughts would bring her to completion; Garnet knew herself likely better than her components knew each other, and that was a feat—anyone who had ever known Ruby and Sapphire knew how difficult it was for the two to keep their hands off of each other.

 

Garnet was accustomed to doing this sort of thing in perfect silence, and her breath hitched in a gasp, eyes fluttering briefly, as she found exactly what she was looking for. She pushed down on the soft expanse of flesh with a quiet cry, applying pressure just so, feeling herself winding tighter, ready to come—and her eyes snapped open, abruptly; she was so close, so _ready_ , and yet—

 

Two other sets of eyes were on her, blue and gold, and meeting them startled her out of her revere. Garnet felt a rush of heat spread across her cheeks, not having realized that the others might get sidetracked by watching her.

 

“No, no, continue,” Jasper said, pushing herself up on one elbow, the other arm wrapped firmly around Pearl’s slim back; the smaller of the two was presently peeking out from between the bigger Gem’s breasts. The quartz grinned, sliding her hand down along Pearl’s lower back to cup her rear. “I think I like this side of you.”

 

“Flatterer,” Garnet managed, coughing to clear her throat. It did nothing for her embarrassment, but it helped steady her voice somewhat. “I wasn’t planning to put on a show.”

 

Jasper might have said something to goad Garnet on; she flicked her gaze up and down the Fusion’s perfect form, absently licking her lips.

 

And then Pearl beat her to it:

 

“Please, Garnet?”

 

It was Pearl’s timid request, those two words that shook her frame, and despite the awkwardness of being caught with her fingers in the proverbial cookie jar, Garnet chuckled. The flame inside her was lit all over again, hungry for more contact, audience or no—or perhaps even more _because_ she had an audience now.

 

“Never could say no to you, Pearl,” she murmured, shifting to sit back with her hips canted upward, rewarding her onlookers with a perfect view of her spread pussy. Hints of red on one side, with a blue hue visible on the other, leading to a perfectly vivid purple clit nestled among folds at the top.

 

Somehow, having Jasper and Pearl’s eyes on her made the knot of pleasure in her groin tighten, and Garnet removed her ring and middle fingers, glistening with slick, to lick up her own juices. Pearl’s eyes went rounder than ever, pupils dilated, and she couldn't so much as bring herself to be discomfited by the notion of eating, not when Garnet’s half-lidded gaze bore into her with the intensity of several suns. Pearl’s breathing caught, then came double time, and Jasper could feel her heart pounding against her sternum from their proximity.

 

“Give me a minute,” she said silkily, “I was almost done.”

 

“What were you thinking about?” Jasper asked, grinning crookedly and giving Pearl’s ass a squeeze that made the lithe Gem yelp. “Since you weren’t watching.”

 

“Mm, mostly Pearl,” Garnet admitted, lazily drawing her fingers down encircle her breasts, plucking at her nipples with a shuddering sigh. Her breasts were especially sensitive after being freed from the confines of hard armor and an unforgiving uniform, and she bit back a groan, lavishing attention on herself while she spoke. The Gems in her palms felt remarkable against her sensitive skin, edges biting into her tits when she applied pressure and rolled them together. “What I’d like to do to her… and her to me. We haven’t gotten that far yet, you know, but I’ve thought about it. About Pearl’s tongue on my clit. Her fingers inside, far as they’ll go. She’s so deliberate… Calculated.”

 

“Garnet!”

 

Garnet groaned at the shocks Pearl’s voice sent straight to her groin, and her fingers followed, probing slower than she might have liked. But with an audience to please, she couldn’t simply finish herself off quickly, as she was accustomed to.

 

“But you too, Jasper,” Garnet added, meeting gold eyes deliberately, “You know… a big, strong Gem like you. You’re not at all _un_ attractive. I don’t know if I’d mind some of what you were doing earlier for myself… After all, I’ve never been with another Gem before.”

 

“What?” Jasper asked, eyes going wide and round. “I thought you were—“

 

“I know what I’m doing,” Garnet said, and as if to accentuate her point, she slipped her fingers into her own heat, finding her core without difficult and coaxing out a throaty moan that made Pearl shiver in Jasper’s arms. “I know every… single… inch of my own body.” Her eyes shone in the firelight, flicking between her lovers’ faces. “I could know both of yours, too.”


	5. Climax

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Pearl finishes Garnet off, and Jasper ruminates on change.

“With an invitation like _that_ …” Jasper’s voice was choked, and she exchanged a quick glance with Pearl before releasing her, letting the little alabaster Gem detangle herself from her arms. The quartz couldn’t resist one last grope before Pearl went, though, squeezing her buttock with one hand, and the smaller Gem squealed in surprise as Jasper’s fingers dipped between her legs. Jasper grinned. She’d had her share of pearls over the eons, but this one—this defective renegade—was unlike any she had ever met. That she could fight was an arousing bonus, of course, but even her thin limbs and nearly flat chest were attractive.

 

Pearl stumbled gracelessly, legs still somewhat unsteady from her earlier orgasm, and Garnet caught her hand, guiding her forward to sit between her spread thighs. Pearl closed the distance between them with a kiss, and Garnet withdrew her fingers from her core to tug Pearl as close as their positions would allow.

 

“I want to,” Pearl said softly, drawing away to meet Garnet’s beautiful eyes, tracing her cheek with the hand that wasn’t set in Garnet’s still. “I want to know you. Every part of your body, too… Please?”

 

Heat exploded in Garnet’s face, a ruby red blush that could have rivaled the color of her component’s Gem. Pearl was impossible to deny to begin with, but at such close quarters, after a kiss like that, there was no saying no. Not that she wanted to. She almost faltered—but drew in a breath and met Pearl with another kiss while she found her voice.

 

“Of course,” Garnet whispered breathlessly, gulping air as Pearl’s fingernails gently traced her jaw, eliciting a delicious shiver from her lover. She tipped her head back, and Pearl wasted no time in burying her face against Garnet’s throat, applying lips and teeth much the way Jasper had earlier—but softer, with an underlying gentleness that was so very _Pearl_ that Garnet nearly came on the spot. She groaned appreciatively, guiding Pearl’s hand downward. Deft fingers guided Pearl’s hand between her legs, and Pearl drew back slightly to peek up at her.

 

“Already?”

 

A nod. Garnet smiled toothily, leaning in to nuzzle her lover’s cheek with her nose. “Been ready since we got your pants off,” she practically purred. The alabaster Gem squeaked, flush spreading down the back of her neck. From the dampness her fingers were met with, the hot and cold contrast between her lower sets of lips, Garnet wasn’t kidding.

 

Pearl almost apologized, but Garnet was kissing her again, and she realized that apologies weren’t appropriate or needed.

 

She wasn’t wholly confident about what to do with her fingers, so she explored blindly, attention split between Garnet’s mouth and the warmth of her pussy. Her labia on the left side were icy, a delicious counterpoint to the burning heat of the right side, but the deeper Pearl’s fingers probed, the more pleasant and welcoming Garnet’s heat actually became.

 

Tentatively, Pearl slipped a third finger inside, and Garnet moaned into her lips. Pearl would have liked to swallow the sound, to keep it for herself alone, but that felt selfish. Still, it was encouraging; Pearl hooked her fingers inward, searchingly, strumming them along Garnet’s inner walls until she found just what she wanted.

 

Garnet didn’t cry out, but she did gasp, and her chest heaved with effort to stay quiet.

 

“There—“ the Fusion gasped, breaking their kiss, dropping her face into the junction between Pearl’s neck and shoulder. Her eyes screwed shut in pleasure, at the feeling of Pearl _inside_ her. It was nothing like touching herself. “ _Right_ there...”

 

She didn’t see Pearl smile playfully, but when the smaller Gem deliberately moved her fingers away from that delectable spot, skirting it with impossible gentleness, Garnet had to bite back a moan.

 

“Oh dear,” Pearl murmured, “I’ll have to find it again.”

 

They both knew perfectly well that Pearl knew _exactly_ where her goal was.

 

Instead of returning her attention to that part of Garnet’s anatomy, though, Pearl withdrew her fingers part way, stretching her needlessly—a lingering habit from long ago. There were no toys here; nothing to prepare Garnet _for_ besides her fingers, and Pearl hoped that another time would be different. Still, the teasing rapidly wound Garnet up, and she squirmed under Pearl’s ministrations.

 

“Pearl…” she panted, reaching for her partner’s hand to guide her again. Her fingers trembled. “ _Please_ …”

 

Pearl shivered at the request. Hearing her name tumble from Garnet’s lips like that was almost enough to get _her_ to come undone, as she wanted Garnet to do. It would be all too easy to give in immediately, to give Garnet exactly what she wanted. The ‘please’ went straight to her Gem and pooled between her legs and made Pearl shiver from head to toe.

 

“I’ll need you to be more specific,” Pearl managed, voice low, and behind her, Jasper whistled appreciatively.

 

The quartz’s fingers were occupied with her own dripping heat, but her eyes were firmly trained on Pearl’s ass, on the way the firelight danced over pale skin. Garnet was something to behold as well; even with Pearl partially blocking her view, Jasper could see that the Fusion had sucked her bottom lip between her teeth, cheeks flushed. Her spread legs were inviting, and Jasper wondered whether Garnet would beg if _she_ were the one teasing her, or if her pride wouldn’t allow it.

 

“Please,” Garnet pleaded, hot breath spilling onto Pearl’s shoulder. Her hips twitched, a wordless request. Pearl’s slender fingers weren’t enough. “Pearl, I want you to touch me _there_ …”

 

“Here?” Pearl asked coyly, angling her fingers just to the left of her prize. Garnet grunted in frustration, nipping at her shoulder.

 

“ _Pearl_!”

 

“Sorry,” Pearl giggled, and Garnet’s teeth sank into her throat, drawing out a breathy moan instead. “Ah… I couldn’t help myself!”

 

The playfulness fell away as Pearl whispered something in Garnet’s ear, a promise of things to come, and Jasper wished she could hear it. But Pearl’s voice was too soft, and Garnet’s breathing was coming in heavier pants as Pearl finally gave her lover what she wanted, seeking just the right spot inside of her several times over in quick succession, thumbing her clitoris with deftness that betrayed _some_ experience.

 

Garnet cried out Pearl’s name like something out of a song, and she folded in on her smaller lover, pinning her in place with her muscular thighs, and Pearl gently stroked and petted her until she’d ridden her orgasm out completely.

 

Jasper felt something akin to jealousy burning in her chest and tried to ignore it. She’d already known these two were involved, that she was the third wheel. Still, there was something different at play when Pearl brought Garnet to completion, and it settled in her gut uncomfortably. It wasn’t fair, she thought, that these Crystal Gems could have something so vehemently forbidden back home.

 

It wasn’t fair that she wanted it for herself.

 

As if hearing her thoughts, Garnet met her eyes, gaze lidded, and motioned for Jasper to come join them, and despite her reservations, Jasper did. Pearl withdrew her fingers from Garnet’s nethers, smearing her slick on the discarded blanket, and pulled Jasper in for a kiss that melted her discomfort away. Garnet’s hand cupped one of her breasts, massaging with more force and certainty than Pearl had, and when two different hands slipped down between her legs to explore her heat, Jasper nearly came on the spot.

 

Pearl and Garnet worked in perfect tandem to finish their lover, and the combination of Garnet’s certainty and Pearl’s earnestness quickly had Jasper coming undone altogether. The big quartz came with a cacophonous cry that likely would have shaken their safe house, if not for the stone pillar supporting the entire structure—and thoroughly satiated, the three curled into a pile of limbs in front of the fireplace.

 

It was quite the truce.

 

They dozed lightly, in turn, with Pearl curled up between her two lovers, slim arms ‘round Jasper’s shoulders while Garnet held her waist. Occasionally, Garnet would reach for one of Jasper’s hands, and the big quartz let her, mystified by the amount of trust the Fusion showed by placing one of her Gems in her enemy’s hands.

 

“If I wanted you dead…” Jasper warned, and Garnet smiled, giving her hand a squeeze.

 

“I know. But you don’t.”

 

And in that moment, it was true.

 

Jasper didn’t know how to feel about that.

 

In point of fact, Jasper wasn’t sure how she felt about this whole ordeal—it wasn’t that she had changed her mind about her enemies, exactly. But there was something oddly satisfying about holding the two smaller Gems close to her, about soft kisses that weren’t bought with credits, and touches freely given. When Pearl kissed her, it wasn’t like the pearls back on Homeworld, whose pale eyes were dull and tired, and when Garnet did the same, it was unlike anything she’d ever felt. The subtle thrill of electricity between them was enough to stay her hand, even if she could have crushed the both of them now.

 

Jasper looked down at Pearl, whose breathing was even, with her pretty face tucked into her muscular shoulder. She found that, despite her vendetta, she wanted little else than to kiss the little Gem again and again, to mark her and keep her for a thousand years or longer. No pearl had ever inspired that in her.

 

No Gem like Garnet existed off of Earth.

 

It was a blessing and a curse, and Jasper wrestled uselessly with these thoughts until Garnet leaned over Pearl to kiss her, slowly and thoroughly, with affection born of understanding more about love than Jasper ever could. Jasper conceded the battle for dominance, let Garnet map out her entire mouth with a stifled moan, and the Fusion only drew away once she was certain Jasper’s mind was back on track.

 

“Don’t worry about later,” Garnet said softly, stroking Pearl’s hair while she slept. Her Gem flickered, but at close quarters, the projection into Jasper’s hair wasn’t discernable. “Just enjoy what we’ve got now, Jasper.”

 

Jasper nodded.

 

But she didn’t stop worrying. She distracted herself with tracing the panes of Pearl’s slim form, enjoying the subtle dip of her side before her narrow hips swept just barely upwards. Pearl was lovely, and small, and fought like a wild citrine—and that last thought was thrilling. She sighed.

 

“We’re still going to fight after this, but I feel closer to you two than anyone,” Jasper muttered, “Maybe this was a mistake.”

 

“I don’t regret it,” Garnet said softly, “It was a good experience. Isn’t that all that matters?”

 

Jasper raised one shoulder in a shrug, loosing Pearl’s grip in so doing, and she drew her hand down to her chest. In her sleep, Pearl sighed, splaying her fingers across Jasper’s breast, above her heart, and the quartz wondered how something so simple could make her Gem ache with want all over again.

 

“We’ll be enemies once the snow clears,” Jasper said, chuckling dully. “Almost wish it wouldn’t.”

 

“There’s always room for an alliance,” Garnet pointed out, and Jasper’s sharp gaze turned on her, suspicious. The Fusion raised her hands in surrender. “Or not. Jasper, if you’re not ready—if you’re never ready—that’s your choice. But I’m putting the offer out to you.”

 

Jasper regarded her for long moments, then shifted her gaze to the little renegade asleep in her arms, and shook her head. “I have a mission,” she insisted, almost mechanically. “If you get in the way of it, we’re still enemies.”

 

“That’s fair,” Garnet assured her, leaning over Pearl for another kiss, and this one took more coaxing. “It was nice while it lasted.”

 

The orange Gem didn’t disagree, but she wouldn’t say so. Instead, she kissed Garnet soundly, tugging her closer and sandwiching Pearl between them, arms and legs intertwined. It wasn’t long before Pearl woke to her lovers making out above her, and she joined in their efforts, unaware of the conversation the others had exchanged.

 

Which was probably for the best.

 


	6. Until Next Time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Jasper thinks too much, and help arrives in the form of some very overworked Preventers.

By daybreak the trio was well and thoroughly spent, and not unhappily so. They had moved to the bed for leverage, and for something less splintery to hold onto. Pearl had been the one to suggest it, and once they were sure their combined weight wouldn’t damage the frame, they abandoned all pretence and went for several more rounds. Jasper lost herself in sweet kisses and in the arms of her enemies, and for the first time in centuries, she couldn’t be happier.

 

Pearl was none the wiser for their earlier conversation, and Jasper wondered if her kiss would have been as earnest if she knew how little time they still had. It was only a matter of time; the fire kept the cabin blissfully warm, and that warmth would eventually melt the snow that touched the walls. Sooner or later, they would be able to get out.

 

And they would have to.

 

But as day broke and the fire died, the trio huddled up together, a tangle of mismatched limbs littered with hickeys and bite marks. Pearl had taken the liberty of discovering a particularly sensitive expanse of Jasper’s throat, just below her jaw, covered it in kisses and nips until she’d unexpectedly come from that alone, and after giving her time to recover Pearl did it all over again.

 

Jasper returned the favor, made Pearl come time and time again, and was no less generous with Garnet, once she’d figured out exactly where her weakest points were. Between bouts of lovemaking, Pearl found a brush and took care of the lingering tangles in Jasper’s hair, and the softness in that activity could have shattered a lesser Gem’s resolve.

 

It was a welcome lull between pleasurable activities, during which Pearl spoke up, curled up in Jasper’s arms and with a slim arm around Garnet’s waist.

 

“Do we even know _how_ we’ll get out?” she asked at length, “Or rather, I suppose more importantly, what in here weakened us in the first place?”

 

“I think it’s the support pillar,” Garnet murmured, risking a glance at Jasper, who couldn’t meet her beautiful eyes. “So we can’t risk destroying it.”

 

“I’d rather not be crushed under a mountain of snow, yes,” Jasper agreed grudgingly, pressing her cheek into Pearl’s pink hair. “So what next?”

 

“The door opens inward, so we’ll need to be careful… I don’t suppose the heat from the cabin itself would melt the snow?” Pearl asked uncertainly, looking up at Garnet. The Fusion shrugged, and Pearl frowned. “We do need to get back home, regardless, or else Steven will worry…”

 

 _Rose_. Of course. Jasper tugged Pearl a little closer, easily enveloping her beneath her arm and thighs. The smaller Gem squeaked, but rather than protesting, drew Jasper’s hand up to kiss the inside of her wrist.

 

Pearl whispered soft kisses along Jasper’s skin, and for the moment, she couldn’t focus on her deep-seeded hatred for the rebel leader. Pearl was here, warm, soft and yielding, and Garnet leaned in to press a soft kiss into Jasper’s messy hair, and Rose Quartz was nowhere to be seen.

 

For now, Jasper had this, at least.

 

She kissed Garnet roughly, tugging her down with a hand buried in her curly hair, and Garnet returned the favor, careful not to squish Pearl between them—not that the smaller Gem would have minded. There were worse fates than being sandwiched between two of the loveliest Gems she’d ever met.

 

Jasper did eventually break the kiss, dipping down to kiss Pearl’s Gem softly, and though the action was chaste enough, Pearl squirmed merrily against her, pushing as close as she could. The intimacy was more symbolic than anything else; it was the sort of thing Jasper would never do with the pearls she paid for, the kind of tender affection that Homeworld forbade. They both knew it, and Pearl smiled up at her so sincerely that Jasper could have burst from joy. No one had ever looked so pleased to be near her, not since…

 

She couldn’t think of Her Diamond now.

 

“We could wait,” Jasper suggested, voice a low rumble that Pearl could feel in her core. “I saw humans up here yesterday. They might find this building.”

 

“I don’t know that I’d like to be found like this,” Garnet said, gesturing to her nakedness. Jasper took the movement of her hand as an invitation to sweep her gaze over Garnet’s curves, and despite herself, the quartz grinned. “Even if you’re right. The smoke should lead _someone_ to us.”

 

Pearl was quiet for a moment. “A search team _is_ a possibility. Actually…” she ducked out from under Jasper’s arm, rising on unsteady legs as she slipped off of the bed. She squeaked as the comparable chill of the wooden floor met her bare feet, and disappeared into a nook behind the half drawn curtain that sectioned off the bedroom area.

 

“What is she doing?” Jasper asked, curious enough to listen as Pearl rifled through who-knew-what human things were in the room.

 

Garnet shrugged lightly. “Can’t tell you. No future vision,” she said, indicating her third eye. Jasper looked ready to press her on that, and rather than give her a straight answer, the Fusion pulled her forward for a bruising kiss, teeth and all, and Jasper forgot to ask when they did break apart for air. Garnet was grinning toothily, tugging again; pressing a kiss to Jasper’s Gem that didn’t send her reeling, this time.

 

“Found it!” Pearl exclaimed, half a room away, and Jasper looked up sharply, confused by the triumphant cry.

 

“Found _what_?”

 

“An emergency radio!” Pearl said proudly, returning to the bed area with some primitive communication device in hand. “It runs on batteries, so unless they’ve been drained already, we should be able to get a call out!”

 

Jasper wasn’t sure whether to be relieved.

 

“No harm in trying,” Garnet said, reaching out to run her fingers through Pearl’s short hair affectionately.

 

Pearl nodded vigorously, dipping down to kiss Garnet and Jasper in turn. “I’ll be right back,” she assured them, hurrying to the back window, still buried in snow, in the hopes of getting an uninterrupted signal.

 

 _“Noin here—“_ Came a low voice from the radio, crinkled with static. “ _—Ranger’s station. Is that you, Maxwell?”_

“Oh! It worked!” Pearl squealed, “Hello, I, ah, need some help—“

 

“ _Who is this? You’re garbled, Maxwell.”_

“Ah—Pearl,” the Gem corrected her, though she couldn’t imagine why identifying herself would matter. “I was—er, with my friends, and there was an avalanche yesterday—“

 

 _Friends_.

 

Jasper didn’t bother to listen to the rest of Pearl’s rambling explanation. Or to this Noin’s reaction. The word felt like cotton in her mouth, and she couldn’t swallow it no matter how hard she tried.

 

They were supposed to be enemies.

 

Pearl, especially, should have been her enemy. And here she was, dangerously attached to the little rebel, the little _traitor_. Somehow, it hurt to think of her that way. The idea of leaving this cabin and things returning to normal made her chest ache in a way that was more than she knew how to contend with. Real wounds were one thing. But this…

 

Garnet watched her lips purse in a frown and sighed, reaching to stroke Jasper’s hair. The quartz pulled away, shaking her head, and Garnet let her with some reluctance. Jasper swung her legs over the side of the bed, easily meeting the floor, and stared down at her hands for several seconds.

 

“I shouldn’t have done this,” Jasper murmured, pushing her freshly brushed hair away from her eyes with a frustrated growl. “Damn it.”

 

“You got attached,” Garnet surmised, and the orange Gem nodded even though she didn’t need to. “Nothing wrong with that.”

 

“How am I supposed to fight you if I’m— _attached_?” Jasper hissed, feeling the bed shift behind her as Garnet moved, settling next to her without making contact. For that, Jasper was thankful.

 

“Do you think we won’t have the same problem?” Garnet asked softly, earning a startled look from Jasper. The Fusion laughed softly, shaking her head. “Jasper, do you think it’s going to be easy, after last night? You two are the only lovers I’ve ever had. It’s not exactly something we do freely here.”

 

Golden eyes watched her warily, searching her face for some indication that she was lying. Jasper found none. “You agreed pretty readily,” she pointed out, “I thought it was something you rebels just… did.”

 

Garnet laughed shortly, reaching to gather Jasper’s hand in hers, and this time the bigger Gem let her. She traced the inside of her palm with long fingers, over creases and calluses that were familiar after several hours of lovemaking. “I thought it was an experience worth having,” Garnet said, looking up at her with a soft smile, “And I still think so.”

 

Jasper wanted to argue, wanted some kind of rebuttal, but she closed her fingers around Garnet’s hand gently instead. “I guess,” she relented, grudgingly, but not without sincerity. “I don’t regret it either. I just…”

 

Pearl returned before she could finish her thought, tossing slim arms around her neck and pressing a kiss to her cheek. “Six hours!” she declared triumphantly, depositing herself in Jasper’s lap without preamble, “They’ll have someone up the mountain with a snow plow and a rescue team by three!”

 

“Pretty quick, for humans,” Garnet said, for Jasper’s benefit. The quartz soldier had no reason to measure time in hourly increments.

 

“What do we do until then?” Jasper asked, and Pearl didn’t catch the low note in her voice. Completely unaware of the conversation she’d missed out on, the lithe little Gem pressed her lips to Jasper’s instead of answering, and Jasper returned it without a second thought. It was easier not to think. Especially when Pearl squirmed mischievously against her hips.

 

Garnet smiled, gently tugging Jasper back as Pearl pushed at her bigger lover’s shoulders. “Do you have to ask?”

 

* * *

 

 

Six hours passed so quickly that Jasper wondered why humans bothered with such short marks—but then, a rotation on Earth took very little time to complete compared to one back home. The radio buzzed to life again from the bedside stand, Noin again, to herald the arrival of the plow, and luckily, the Gems had just finished. Jasper reluctantly let Pearl climb over her to respond to the woman that yes, they were still alive, still ready, and it was all Garnet could do not to swat her butt before she switched the radio off.

 

They dressed in silence, with Garnet instructing Pearl to borrow some of the too-big human clothing to cover her uniform, given that it was altogether inappropriate for the weather. Pearl didn’t argue, and Jasper was sorry to see the many, many marks she and Garnet had left on their little lover’s skin get covered by shapeless fabric.

 

At least _they_ knew they were there.

 

Garnet had a few of her own, and Jasper knew without having to look in the mirror that her neck was littered in red marks as well. They’d likely fade within a day once she was out of this dampening field, and Jasper briefly wished that they wouldn’t. She wanted proof of this, of their tryst, to hold onto, and she didn’t know how to ask.

 

Pearl was retying her sash when the idea came to her, and Jasper reached out and tugged the fabric away.

 

“Jasper, we don’t have time—“

 

“I want to keep it,” Jasper said, flushed a delightful red. “You know—like, uh, a memento. Or something.”

 

Color suffused Pearl’s cheeks at that, and she swallowed. “It won’t last. The next time I change my form—“

 

“I know,” Jasper said stubbornly, wrapping the sash easily around her wrist. “Don’t get… you know. Destroyed. By anyone else.”

 

Pearl’s heart caught in her throat, and she tried to speak around the lump there without success. Garnet spoke up instead.

 

“I don’t have a sash for you,” the Fusion pointed out, “But once they’ve dug us out, Pearl might have something in her Gem. If you’ll stick around long enough for it.”

 

Jasper considered this, and it was Pearl’s startled, wide, impossibly earnest eyes that won her over. “I’ll stay a few minutes before I go,” she promised, pressing a brief kiss to Pearl’s lips before she could frown. “It has to be a one time thing, Pearl.”

 

“But Jasper—“

 

“We knew it goin’ in,” Garnet said, moving to slip an arm around Pearl’s shoulders. The smaller Gem looked up, startled, and Garnet gave her upper arm a reassuring squeeze. “I’m amenable to doing it again if we’re ever trapped, though.”

 

Somehow, the bewildered look on Pearl’s pretty face was like a kick in the gut, and Jasper nodded solemnly. “I look forward to it,” she said around the knot in her throat, “Gives me an excuse to capture you two.”

 

“We’re not going to make it easy on you,” Garnet said, cracking a little lopsided smile.

 

Whatever Pearl said was small and quiet, mousy in the way that other pearls were expected to speak—and was drowned out by the sound of the snowplow outside finally breaking through the last of the snow. A woman’s voice cut in over a loudspeaker; “Do any of you three need medical attention? You cut out last time.”

 

“Ah!” Pearl squeaked, hurrying to tug up her borrowed pants and rushing to grab the radio. She fumbled to turn it on, and responded, “We’re fine!”

 

A young man’s voice answered her, oddly cheerful given his task. “I think we’ll have to look you over all the same, ma’am,” he said, “Don’t want anyone getting frostbite in my cabin, you know?”

 

“No, I’m quite certain none of us has that,” Pearl insisted, looking up as the door handle began to turn, heralding the arrival of the rescue team. “We’re all fine!”

 

Garnet had found her visor again, slipping it in place just in time for a young woman with short, midnight blue-black hair to open the door, dressed in gear suitable for the blizzard conditions they were presently faced with. Asymmetrical bangs peeked out from under her hat, obscuring an eye much the way Amethyst wore her hair, and behind her, a younger man with a brown braid the length of Jasper’s forearm, whose eyes went wide at the sight of them.

 

And they must have been quite the sight. Even without Garnet’s third eye visible for anyone to see, their bright skin tones, Jasper’s stripes, and the Gems on Pearl and Jasper’s faces must have given them away.

 

“Hey, uh… Lu?” the man said, lowering his radio and tucking it into his belt. “I don’t think we’re going to need Sally to look these three over.”

 

Noin stared for several seconds, then stepped aside as the big orange Gem swept past her, back out into the snow, clad in nothing but a brown unitard with a yellow diamond at the base of her sternum. Next came Garnet, whose outfit was just as outlandish, and she too slipped out without a word.

 

Pearl hurried behind them, handing the radio off to a very confused Lucrezia Noin. “I’m sorry about the mess,” she said sheepishly, dashing off after Garnet and Jasper before she could lose sight of them in the snow.

 

Their rescuers stared off after the three as they disappeared into the forest.

 

“You know what, Duo?” Noin chuckled humorlessly, somewhat awestricken. “I don’t think we do, either… Oh, boy.”

 

* * *

 

Jasper walked until long after they were completely free of the dampening field, coming up on a part of the cliff face that hadn’t been buried in the avalanche the day before. Pearl struggled to keep up, and Garnet nearly matched her pace.

 

“Jasper, wait!” Pearl pleaded, and the quartz finally turned, expression stony. Pearl paused, and to her credit, she didn’t ask Jasper to return with them. A single look told her she wouldn’t. The alabaster Gem paused for a handful of seconds, then sighed, raising herself on tiptoe to plant a kiss on Jasper’s cheek. “I… that is…” she started, uncertain, fumbling with the cacophony of emotions threatening to rise in her breast. When Jasper leaned in stiffly to return the kiss, Pearl let out a useless puff of air, relieved enough to find her words again. She threw her arms around Jasper’s shoulders in a tight hug, and this, too, Jasper returned, careful not to crush her in her embrace.

 

Garnet came next, pressing a kiss to Jasper’s opposite cheek and hugging her from the side. “Don’t forget your gift,” the Fusion said, prompting Pearl to draw away.

 

Jasper wasn’t sure what to expect, but a length of purple and blue dyed ribbon wasn’t it. She looked briefly perplexed when Pearl pulled it from her Gem, expecting some kind of weapon, or something from Homeworld.

 

“Fabric?”

 

Pearl flushed, and Garnet took it from her hands, stepping behind Jasper to gather her hair up. “It’s for your hair,” she said, looping the ribbon around Jasper’s thick mane a few times before tying it off in a bow that was just barely to the side. “It’s both our colors. So you don’t only have something of Pearl’s.”

 

“Garnet used to wear it when her hair was long,” Pearl explained sheepishly. “And so did I. So…”

 

“I like it,” Jasper said hastily, even if the feeling of her hair being kept off of her neck was unfamiliar and strange. “I’ll keep it as long as I can.”

 

Pearl’s eyes lit up with delight, and Jasper gave into temptation and kissed her one last time, then turned to Garnet to do the same. She couldn’t be sure that she was meeting the Fusion’s gaze when she stared into her visor, but all the same, she looked to where her eyes should have been. “You’re right. It was a good experience.”

 

Garnet laughed lightly, brushing her thumb along the curve of Jasper’s cheek before moving to Pearl’s side, wrapping her arms around her partner as if she might follow Jasper when she turned to go. “I knew it would be,” she said smugly, and Jasper rolled her eyes.

 

“Sure you did.”

 

And with that, she turned away, resolute in finding her way back to familiar surroundings without turning back. Pearl called out her goodbyes after her, and although she didn’t turn back, she raised the hand that she’d tied Pearl’s sash around and waved, soon disappearing in the snow.

 

Pearl watched for several seconds after the bigger Gem had left, then turned in Garnet’s hold to clutch her partner tightly. “I thought she’d stay,” she admitted, voice small.

 

Behind her visor, Garnet’s eyes shone with mischief, and she stroked Pearl’s hair fondly. “Don’t worry,” she whispered, “She’ll be back. You’ll see.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Anyone still unaware that I'm Gundam Wing trash and that this is a direct byproduct of that is probably too young to be reading porn. Anyway! This was a fun diversion, and I hope people (for the most part) enjoyed it! It was really fun to write, and holy shit, it clocked in at a good 49 pages in Word! Yikes!


End file.
